Entre sueños
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Shun ha estado en muchas situaciones difíciles, pero la más difícil para él, es el que su propia desazón le hace vivir… un sueño irreal, que se come sus ilusiones.


Entre sueños.

**Resumen: **Shun ha estado en muchas situaciones difíciles, pero la más difícil para él, es el que su propia desazón le hace vivir… un sueño irreal, que se come sus ilusiones.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Shun-Hyoga.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Angs.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje.

**Notas:**

**Fecha: **25/09/2007.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Entre sueños.**

Los frenéticos pasos a lo largo del angosto pasillo. Era una ala privada donde la única y amplia habitación se había convertido, de un da para el otro, en una sala de terapia intensiva.

Porque fue así, de la noche a la mañana, que Shun dejo de responder a los tratamientos médicos, comenzando a decaer su salud de manera acelerada.

No había razón aparente, ni medica ni lógica, para tal final. Si hacia tan solo cuatro días antes, el joven estaba a punto de completar su recuperación. Los médicos simplemente no entendían que es lo que había pasado con él. Ya no respondía a ningún tratamiento médico, y por más que siguieran intentándolo, él solo empeoraba más y más.

Y lo que antes había sido una habitación sencilla y llena de luz, ahora se había convertido en algo lúgubre y lleno de máquinas que llenaban el lugar con sonidos agudos, monitoreando cada uno de sus signos vitales.

La máscara de oxígeno, las vías intravenosas, y cada cable que salía de su cuerpo, parecían agravar la situación a los ojos de quienes lo veían día a día, al mismo tiempo que esperaban con ansias que todo aquello no sea más que un mal momento.

Ikki cargaba con su propios sentimientos, otras veces, él ya hubiera partido, pero ahora no hacía más que recorrer el pasillo de un lado al otro, tratando en vano de calmarse. No podía despejar su mente, aunque no estuviera pensando en un final trágico ni nada, simplemente no entendía las palabras del jefe de médicos, las cuales resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"El parte médico no trae buenas noticias, jóvenes…", les había dicho al segundo día de que a Shun lo hubieran conectado al respirador. "Su hermano, por alguna razón, dejo de luchar, los tratamientos a los que respondía hasta el lunes, hoy ya no sirven. Los estudios que se le practicaron no nos dan una razón para su deterioro, simplemente se está dejando morir".

El hombre les ofreció, más que un parte médico, su visión de la vida, en los muchos años que había tratado a pacientes, muchos de ellos se habían dejado morir sin que ninguna enfermedad amenazara su vida.

Sahori comenzó a llorar, era increíble lo que escuchaba; pero aquel hombre conocía también a Shun como al resto de los Santos, y entendía que lo viera como a un joven común y corriente, más que como el guerrero que era, para sus ojos era solamente un niño.

Ikki se negó a creer en esas palabras, era imposible que su hermano se estuviera dejando morir.

Pero esa misma tarde, Shun entro en coma.

Ahora todos, junto a su Diosa, esperaban un nuevo parte médico, hacía tiempo que el jefe de médicos había entrado en su habitación. Sahori tomaba la mano de Seiya, sentado a su lado en una silla de ruedas, mientras Hyoga caminaba frente a la puerta, que Ikki miraba fijamente.

Pero al abrirse la puerta la sola expresión del médico, los dejo sin aliento. Seguía sin tener una respuesta esperanzadora, negando suavemente.

—Descansemos, Hyoga… Ikki, solo unos minutos, luego regresamos. —Sahori propuso, tomando la silla de Seiya bajo su mando. El Pegaso no quería dejar el lugar, no había podido ver a Shun, desde que él mismo había despertado.

Ikki asintió, solo por saber que Sahori quería llevar a Seiya a descansar, ya que el Pegaso no se iría si ellos no lo hacían. Aún estaba delicado.

—Tomemos un poco de aire. —Ikki suspiro, poniéndose en marcha. Algo no le hacía perder las esperanzas, por más que siguiera aprehensivo ante la salud de su Otouto.

Pero Hyoga… el Cisne era diferente.

El rubio Santo sentía la esperanza como una daga filosa clavándose lentamente a un costado del pecho; la frustración y la impotencia le pesaban enormemente. Las lágrimas que derramaba, las limpiaba con premura para que nadie las vea.

—Adelántense, los alcanzo luego.

Espero paciente hasta que los tres se perdieron al doblar el pasillo. Quería sacarse una duda, ver con sus propios ojos a Shun… e intentar algo.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto suavemente, dentro una enfermera limpiaba el cuerpo inerte del joven Andrómeda.

—¿Puedo pasar?. —Hyoga pregunto, luego que la enfermera lo viera fijamente unos minutos.

—No es horario de vistas, señor Kido. —Suspiro con desgano, entendiendo la situación del joven, sus ojos levemente enrojecidos se lo gritaban con desesperación. —Pero solo unos minutos… y si llega el doctor. ¡Yo no te vi entrar!.

Hyoga asintió, agradeciéndole interiormente. Veía a Shun sobre la cama, más pálido incluso de lo que normalmente era. Se acercó lentamente, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban. Dejo que su mano se deslizara sobre la fina manta que lo cubría, mientras caminaba a un lado de la cama.

—Shun… —Susurro a medio camino de su oído. —Sé que me oyes, así que voy a pedirte que despiertes… sé muy bien que puedes hacerlo.

Hyoga trago el nudo en su garganta, detrás suyo el equipo seguía con su constante 'pip', marcando el ritmo cardiaco de Shun.

No hubo respuesta, Shun no reaccionó, ni siquiera cuando el Cisne apretó su mano entre las suyas.

—¿Por qué no despiertas?... No creo que te hayas resignado a dejarte morir simplemente. ¡Vamos Shun, despierta!.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, sin que las pudiera controlar, sentía la necesidad de desahogarse… como solamente lo hacía con su amigo. Pero esa vez, no sentía la mano suave recorrer su cabello, ni la voz dulce y tranquilizadora atravesar sus oídos con frases de ánimo. Shun no estaba dormido, por ello no sabía si llegaría a despertar.

Recorrió el cuarto con los ojos perdidos, cada rincón de la aséptica habitación. Limpio las lágrimas al ponerse de pie, sobre el sillón del cuarto estaba el morral de Shun. Ikki se lo había traído para cuando despertase, allí Andrómeda, tenía las cosas que más quería, las que eran importantes para él.

Volvió a acercarse a la cama y comenzó a sacar una por una las cosas.

Lo primero que extrajo fue su billetera, revelando el rostro de Shun al abrirla. Increíble que con solo 16 años ya tuviera permiso de conducir, aunque todos ellos los tenían, era lo que conseguía el apellido Kido.

Saco dos tarjetas de crédito, y un papel con un número telefónico escrito con su propia letra; algunos boletos de tren viejos y una entrada a una película que había ido a ver. Saco la cedula de identidad de su lugar, revelando la imagen pequeña. Tan solo era un recorte de revista, con todos ellos, incluso Ikki; parecía un fotomontaje, muy bien hecho en verdad.

Quizás era la única 'foto' que Shun tenía de ellos cinco juntos. Hyoga ni siquiera había pensado en tener algo así.

Continuo revisando las cosas, los bolsillos, el interior… algunas cartas de Ikki y otras que Shun no había entregado aun, que por supuesto, Hyoga no leyó. Encontró un reproductor de Mp3, bastante golpeado, y lleno de música variada. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue una vieja agenda marrón de cuero.

Abrió el broche con cuidado, pasando las hojas al azar. "Tengo miedo…", leyó al principio de la hoja. "Ikki murió esta tarde, frente a mis ojos luego de haber vuelto a ser quien era, de volver a mi lado… lo perdí otra vez, y tengo miedo de que con él también me vaya yo".

Cerró la agenda de un golpe, sin querer seguir leyendo, eso era tan privado. Shun llevaba una especie de diario, sin fechas exactas, tan solo sentimientos expuestos en frases cortas… o textos liricos, de prosa elaborada y melancólica.

Hyoga acaricio el rostro sereno, eso era algo que no conocía de Shun, abrió otra página al azar y leyó suavemente.

"Sé que es tonto contarlo aquí, pero me agrada escuchar música… todo el día si es posible, mientras duermo también. Me agrada la sensación de tranquilidad a mi alrededor cuando oigo determinado estilo de música, o la energía que me trasmite otra, me encanta cantar al aire".

Sintió deseos de reír, por más que quisiera no se podía imaginar a Shun encerrado en su cuarto con los auriculares puestos, mientras saltaba al ritmo de su propia voz.

—A mí me gustaría que cantaras algo… solo para mí.

Con cuidado, siempre, desenredo los mechones que rodeaban el rostro de Shun; creyó que era muy buena idea intentarlo. Tomo el reproductor de música, y dejo que la música llenara los oídos de Shun.

—¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Qué haces con eso?.

La figura de Ikki en la puerta lo hizo voltearse, aún tenía el diario de Shun en sus manos. Había encontrado unos párrafos que Andrómeda le dedicaba a él, respecto a algo que había ocurrido, pero no alcanzo a leerlo, Ikki arrebato el cuaderno de sus manos, poniendo todo dentro del morral nuevamente.

Estaba enfadado, no podía negar eso, se notaba a simple vista. Respiraba por la nariz, como un toro embravecido.

—¡Como se te ocurre!. ¿En que estabas pensando, Hyoga?. —La voz de Ikki se iba alzando a medida que hablaba, y si no estaba gritando era porque después de todo sabia donde era que estaba, y no quería perturbar el ambiente, más de lo que Hyoga ya lo había hecho.

Hyoga lo enfrento, no temía al enojo de Ikki, solo quería ver a Shun, y eso ya lo había hecho, si ahora Ikki quería sacarlo de allí… simplemente se iría.

Ambos voltearon, sobresaltados por el leve sonido que intentaba hacer callar a Ikki.

—¿Shun… estas despierto?.

Los ojos verdes apenas se abrieron antes de cerrarse nuevamente.

—Samui… niisan.

Ikki corrió al armario, ganándole a Hyoga incluso en tal movimiento, tomo otra manta con la que cubrió el cuerpo de su hermano.

—Llama al doctor, Hyoga… dile que Shun despertó.

Hyoga sintió y salió a la carrera, no le importó cruzarse con Sahori y con su mirada interrogativa, fue directo donde el médico de Shun estaba, recorriendo a sus demás pacientes.

El jefe de médicos se mostró incrédulo, imposible era el hecho de que él pudiera creer que la música lo hubiera despertado. Pero si uno de sus hermanos quería creer en ello… y si Shun mostraba signos de evolucionar en su cuadro, traerían a la filarmónica entera de Japón el hospital.

Al tercer día, el estado de Shun estaba normal, aunque seguía con un monitoreo constante. Shiryu también había abandonado la sala de terapia intensiva, y ahora disfrutaba de las salidas al aire libre junto con Seiya.

Sahori los acompañaba, mientras Ikki esperaba que se hiciera la hora permitida para las visitas; y también esperaba ver a Shun ya sin el respirador.

—Me pica el pie… —La voz de Seiya corto la conversación trivial que se había colgado entre ellos, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. —No llego…

Con cara de 'perro apaleado', levanto su pie todo lo que pudo, que no era mucho, para corroborar lo que decía. Hyoga rompió a reír, pero se apiado de la situación de su compañero, ofreciéndose a rascar su pie.

La tarde estaba ideal para estar en los jardines, aunque no pudieran salir aun del hospital, al menos podían escapar un tiempo de las habitaciones esterilizadas y yermas.

De ello trataba la conversación, cuando una presencia invadió el lugar y su atención fue dirigida a un sitio específico. Bajo la arcada que daba la entrada al jardín interno del hospital, Shun estaba de pie allí, con su pijama puesto y la camisa colgando de sus hombros. Su pecho estaba vendado, al igual que la totalidad de su brazo izquierdo.

—Shun… —Ikki se puso de pie en el acto, aunque Sahori volvió a sentarlo con solo una mirada.

Todos veían a Shun, parado con los pies descalzos en la grama. Pero eso, o el hecho de que se hubiese escapado de su cuarto y de la vigilancia casi constate de médicos y enfermeras, no era exactamente lo que llamaba más su atención.

Con un suspiro hondo, le dio impulso a su cuerpo para andar, solo había un espacio vacío entre Hyoga y Shiryu, que ocupo sin mayor problema.

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello, Shun?. —Seiya pregunto con algo de dolor en la voz.

Shun sonrió alzando sus hombros. Tenía el cabello desprolijamente cortado, incluso mechones más largos caían detrás de su nuca o costados. Pero Shun no contestó, tenía sus motivos para haberlo hecho, claro… pero no los diría, a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

—Ikki, porque no vas por unas tijeras… intentare emparejar un poco esto. —Sahori le pidió, mientras se ponía de pie detrás de Shun. Ikki obedeció sin titubeos. No entendía porque razón Shun había hecho semejante locura, solo veía lo diferente que parecía su hermano con tan solo un corte de cabello.

—Te queda muy bonito, así que no hice más que emparejar un poco. —Sahori le informo, palmeando su hombro cuando acabo de cortar su cabello, orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho, por más que no supiera nada de peluquería.

—Gracias, Sahori.

Luego de más de una semana de incertidumbre, era la primera vez que oían la voz de Shun, y quizás en esas simples palabras se fueron sus últimos miedos.

Los cinco Santos estaban enteros, golpeados sí… pero en una sola pieza, con Sahori en persona cuidándolos.

Shun sonrió, y se dejó abrazar por Hyoga, que no había dejado de verlo desde que el joven se sentó a su lado.

—Arigatou, Hyoga-kun…

El rubio negó con suavidad.

—Yo no hice nada, Shun-chan… ¡Puedes creerlo!.

—Yo creo que más bien, estamos a mano. —Shun sonrió al comentar tal cosa, aunque Hyoga no encontró razón al igual que él para hacerlo.

El rubio se puso serio de golpe, y su felicidad parecía querer escapar por algún lado.

—Bueno, ven… es hora de que regreses. —Ikki no noto la tensión entre Hyoga y su pequeño Otouto, solo interrumpió su conversación preocupado por el estado general de Shun, ya que había comenzado a temblar suavemente. Lo tomo de los brazos, casi obligándolo a sujetarse para alzarlo.

—Puedo caminar, niisan. —Se quejó, Shun.

—Pero estas descalzo para hacerlo.

A pesar de sus quejas, acabo en su habitación luego de recorrer medio hospital en brazos de su hermano, de cruzarse con más de una enfermera y algún médico, avergonzado hasta la medula.

—Te quedaras quieto y tranquilo, ¿No usabi?.

—Sí, niisan… —Contesto. —Ya deja de tratarme como a un niño.

Acabo la frase, pero Ikki ya se había retirado del cuarto, luego de besar su frente con cariño genuino.

Espero solo un tiempo prudencial, en el que su hermano podía llegar a quedarse detrás de la puerta para asegurarse si se levanta o no de la cama, o simplemente regresar por algo. Se volvió a poner de pie, aún faltaban algunas horas para que la enfermera pasara a verlo, así que estaría tranquilo y solo en su cuarto; lo único que debía recordar era el volver a ponerse la intravenosa antes de que la muchacha regresara.

Camino hasta el baño, que aun tenia restos de su cabello mutilado por todas partes, deteniéndose frente al espejo para poder apreciar el resultado de su arranque. "No está mal". Pensó al verse fijamente en el reflejo.

Aunque aún no era como él quería verse, pero le bastaba por ahora; trataba de alejarse de esa imagen tan femenina que siempre le habían endilgado. Recordó que había pensado en Hyoga mientras se cortaba el cabello. El Cisne fue quien lo despertó, quien lo había retenido en ese mundo, cuando no tenía más fuerzas él mismo.

Porque lo había oído dentro de sí, mientras estaba perdido y ausente, porque esa era la voz que había anhelado oír… no había sido la música que a él tanto le gustaba escuchar, fue Hyoga, quien lo hizo reaccionar.

—Fue su deber… ahora ya no hay más para hacer.

Shun murmuro frente al espejo. Las palabras que Hyoga le había dicho luego de la batalla de las doce casas, aún seguía en su memoria.

"Jamás olvidare lo que hiciste, Shun… por mí, y algún día estaremos a mano".

Hyoga se refería al 'sacrificio' en la casa de libra, una situación que había acabado de sellar su amistad definitivamente. El Cisne quería saldar su deuda, y ya lo había hecho, quizás ahora yo no había una razón para que…

—Andrómeda.

La voz se oyó en el cuarto, Shun salió del baño, pero no encontró a nadie en la habitación.

—Andrómeda.

Shun se giró sobre sus talones, la voz le llegaba desde fuera… pero él estaba en un tercer piso. Asomo su cabeza por la ventana, sabía que era tonto pensar en que alguien podía estar afuera de la habitación. Miro hacia los lados y hacia abajo, pero no hayo a nadie.

—¡Aquí, Shun!.

Casi grito del susto al sentir el pequeño toque en su cabeza. Hyoga pendía de cabeza, casi a un piso sobre él.

—¿Qué haces allí?.

—No hagas ruido… ven. —Hyoga estiro su mano, la cual Shun tomo con gusto y sin pensarlo dos veces. Hyoga lo elevo hasta sujetarlo bien y luego bajaron ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

Shun había intentado preguntar, pero el Cisne no estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo allí.

—No, aquí no… vamos.

Con su mano entre la suya, obligo a Shun a alejarse del hospital y de cualquier oído curioso, adentrándose en el jardín. Aun no era tan tarde, sin bien las luces comenzaban a encenderse a su alrededor.

Hyoga se alejó lo más que pudo, de las luces, como del personal médico que iba de un lado al otro, acabaron ambos cubiertos por las ramas de un sauce, y rápidamente la imaginación de Shun se dejó volar en diversas posibilidades; desde los más románticos besos a la luz de la luna, hasta las fogosas y complicadas posiciones amatorias sobre una de los bancos del jardín, al resguardo de ojos curiosos. Su rostro se encendió, en un rojo que lo delataba abiertamente, aun con la oscuridad cayendo sobre ellos.

Era imposible, no podía simplemente desligar a la imagen de Hyoga de lo que sentía.

—Shun, escúchame… lo que yo quiero hacerte…

—¿Eh?. —Shun se sobresaltó, asustado de las palabras que su propia mente habían puesto para completar la frase del rubio.

Hyoga carraspeo, tratando de volver a empezar.

—Lo que yo quiero hacerte entender, es que… no fue solo por el hecho de deber, Shun. Fue por amistad, ¿lo sabias, no?.

Shun sonrió a duras penas. Tan siquiera una mueca solitaria en la comisura de sus labios. Porque para Hyoga solo era eso, amigos.

—Te queda hermoso el cabello corto. —Tartamudeo un alago suave, corriendo el flequillo de la frente blanca.

Shun asintió, mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas fluyeran en silencio. Esperar una confesión de parte de Hyoga, cuando sabía que nunca la habría era realmente frustrante; pero al parecer no estaba aún preparado para perder las esperanzas. Esperar a que fuera Hyoga quien le dijese 'Te amo', era mejor a tener el valor para decirlo él mismo.

—Me alegra que estés bien, nos tuviste muy angustiados. Realmente pensamos que te perdíamos.

—Estaba en verdad perdido, Hyoga.

Hyoga se sobresaltó, buscando con la mirada los ojos verdes que no encontró.

—Me deje llevar por un sueño… 'maravilloso' en verdad, tanto que no podía ser real. Me perdí en mí mismo por perseguir lo imposible, un sueño… ¡Estaba perdido!.

El Cisne permaneció en silencio, tan solo observando el perfil de Shun a contra luz. La melancolía en su voz le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando.

—Debo volver Hyoga, la enfermera regresara a ver como estoy.

No dijo más nada, y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital. Hyoga le ayudo a trepar con cuidado de nuevo al tercer piso.

—Gracias por todo, Hyoga… —Aun no había entrado nadie a su habitación, o ya hubieran salido en su búsqueda.

—Te veo mañana, descansa.

Colgado del otro lado de la ventana, Hyoga no espero que el último saludo de Shun fuera así.

Andrómeda lamio sus labios antes de sonreírle y cerrar las cortinas. Sentía la tristeza en sí, pero al menos tendría un recuerdo que podía atesorar.

Acabo de acomodar la vía en su mano, justo cuando la enfermera entraba en su cuarto. Le sonrió, sintiendo los sedantes entrar en sus venas. Cerró los ojos, una vez más.

Hyoga, fuera de allí, estaba ya camino a la mansión. Quizás una sonrisa tonta bailaba en sus labios, tal vez una duda en su mente martillaba sus ideas mientras caminaba.

Shun se durmió en unos minutos, antes de que la enfermera saliera de allí.

Había dormido muy poco, todo porque había dado muchas vueltas antes de llegar a la mansión. Pensando en el 'porque', o en si debió decir algo en aquel momento.

Aunque bajo el sutil rose de esos labios no hubiera podido reaccionar nunca de manera normal.

Llego en la madrugada, luego de deambular por los alrededores; apenas había entrado en su cuarto, arrojo los zapatos lejos y a su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Durmió muy poco, solo una hora, hasta que el caos tomo cuenta de la casa.

Bajo las escaleras en cuanto puso hallar sus zapatos nuevamente. Sintió un peso en su estómago, cuando vio las puertas dobles del despacho de Sahori abiertas completamente, y el sollozo de la diosa venir desde dentro. Atravesó el umbral con un muy mal presentimiento.

—¿Sahori, que sucede?.

Su diosa se giró, sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, sus hombros a penas cubiertos por una bata liviana… sola en el sillón de la sala. Reacciono tarde al darse cuenta que era Hyoga quien le preguntaba lo que había acontecido, y sintió el vacío en su pecho cuando tuvo que darle la noticia.

—Shun murió, Hyoga. Hace una hora en el hospital… Ikki, Ikki… —No hacía falta que se lo dijera; el Fénix de seguro había salido inmediatamente, así como él lo hacía en ese momento.

Salió corriendo, encendiendo su cosmo apenas dejo la mansión. El hospital estaba en el centro de Tokyo pero no creyó correr más de unos minutos, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su pecho agitado… aunque no por la velocidad que le imprimió a su carrera.

Atravesó las puertas vidriadas, sin importarle nada a su alrededor, entro sin ver, sin oír… caminando en direcciona la habitación de Shun, esperando que solo hubiera sido un error, una broma de mal gusto.

—Se lo llevaron.

La voz de Ikki lo sobresalto.

—¿Adonde?.

—Cuando llegue su cuerpo ya estaba frio… pálido. —Su voz de quebró solo unos instantes. —Simplemente se abandonó, Hyoga… se dejó morir.

—Imposible, él no…

Ikki negó, antes de que Hyoga comenzara un discurso que ni él podía creer ya, una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa bailo en lo profundo de sus labios, quizás entendiendo el desconcierto del Cisne. Tal vez, confundiendo sus sentimientos, porque los de Shun… ya los entendía muy bien.

—No sé si es lo mejor que puedo hacer, pero… toma, léelo.

Palmeo su hombro al salir, en sus manos había dejado aquella agenda marrón, la misma en la que Shun dejaba plasmados sus sentimientos. ¡Ikki se la había quedado luego de que se la quitó a él!.

Muy probablemente, allí podía estar el porque…

La cama estaba desecha, ni siquiera las sabanas que había estado usando estaban allí, se habían llevado todo lo que podía contener su esencia. En sus manos tenía algo más importante, las palabras de Shun.

Apretó la agenda contra su pecho, y salió de allí enseguida. Ikki estaría llenando papeles y firmando las actas de defunción del que era su único familiar… no quisiera estar en su lugar; por mucho que sintiera a Shun como su hermano, jamás sería lo mismo en carne de Ikki.

No lo entendía, él había sido el último en verlo, en hablar con Shun… ¿Por qué no le había dicho que algo andaba mal?.

—¿Por qué, Shun… porque, no hablaste conmigo? Si me hubieras dicho algo, jamás te hubiera dejado solo. ¿Entonces ese beso… era de despedida?.

Entre lágrimas camino por largos minutos, siempre aferrado al cuaderno, como si en verdad fuera un pedazo de Shun, hasta que sus piernas se detuvieron por si solas.

Abrió las páginas al medio, revisando las palabras solo con la vista. Buscaba su nombre, o algo que hiciera mención a su persona, en algún lado, por más pequeño que fuera… y lo hayo, casi al final.

"No dejo de soñar con él, es cuestión de que cierre los ojos, para que su figura aparezca frente a mí. Me llama poderosamente la atención la forma en que llega, me seduce y hace vibrar en un simple sueño… y mi amor por él no hace más que crecer a cada minuto".

"Se hace cada vez más insoportable, porque lo siento a mi lado, abrazándome y compartiendo conmigo tantas cosas. Pero en la vida real, en la horas en la que paso despierto, no somos más que buenos amigos".

"Por ello espero a dormirme, pues allí él no es realmente mi amigo… allí no somos Santos, ni importa nuestro sexo, tan solo somos almas entregadas al amor".

"Soy feliz estando despiertos, a su lado muy feliz… pero dormido consigo lo que no hago lucido, que él me ame".

Hyoga releyó los párrafos suavemente, una y otra vez… una y otra vez.

"No me importaría vivir dentro de ese sueño, perdido para siempre en la inmensidad de mi imaginación, mientras Hyoga me abraza y repite casi eternamente un 'te amo'".

"Quiero vivir soñando ese momento… hasta morir".

Dejo que el diario cayera de entre sus manos, con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—Si fue un beso de despedida…

Su mente era un remolino de ideas y pensamientos, que no llegaban a cuadrar del todo en su mente. El amor en silencio de Shun, su sufrimiento, su dolor… y tal escape, a su mundo imaginario.

¿Y él?... ¿Qué sentía él, ahora que sabía que Shun, se había entregado a la muerte por amor?.

—Si me amaba, tendría que habérmelo dicho. Tendría que haber peleado por mí, y no solo haberse entregado a una ilusión.

Sintió rabia, enojo… contra Shun, contra sí mismo. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Hubiese sido la cosa más sencilla del mundo enamorarse de Shun, amarlo como él quería ser amado. Y aun estaría allí, a su lado y al de Ikki, de todos ellos.

Volvió al hospital, luego de recoger nuevamente el diario del suelo, pero su cuerpo ya no estaba allí, ya se lo habían llevado para la ceremonia fúnebre.

Corrió a la mansión, penetrando en una atmosfera pesada, cargada de tristeza y dolor. Sahori aún seguía llorando en el sillón, pero ahora llevaba un vestido negro, que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos.

—Los Santos están viniendo, la ceremonia se hará aquí… —Sahori informo lentamente. —Hyoga, ¿tú querrías…?.

Hyoga supo leer la pregunta en los ojos de su diosa, antes de que acabara de hablar.

—No, no lo hare… cremalo Sahori, no hare un ataúd para él.

Las palabras de Hyoga fueron lapidarias, frías, pero el Cisne seguía llorando, aferrando contra sí un libro que le hablaba tanto de amor como dolor.

Busco el encierro, el precioso encierro de su habitación, para no ver a la servidumbre de la mansión ir y venir, todas de negro. Maldijo una y otra vez a Shun por su egoísmo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso?... ¡Ya le había tocado cargar con muchas muertes sobre sus hombros!.

—Mamá, ¿Qué es lo que hago?.

Pero las lágrimas jamás le habían solucionado nada, tampoco las suplicas ni lo ruegos.

Se había ido y en muy pocas horas, tendría una ceremonia como él, un Santo de Athena merecía en su honor. Limpio sus ojos, sin lágrimas en ellos vería mejor… aunque no tuviera ganas de ver; vistió lo mejor que tenía en su armario, no tenía ofrendas que llevarle, tan solo…

—No, quédatelo, o quémalo… no sé a quién de los dos le hace peor tenerlo cerca.

Hyoga asintió, entendía a Ikki, más que nunca esa noche; y volvió a guardar el diario de Shun entre su ropa. Por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a quemarlo, solo había tenido el impulso de tratar de devolvérselo al Fénix, pero si él no lo quería…

Oyó las palabras de la ceremonia, que Sahori misma oficio, aun entre lágrimas. Su diosa tenía una voz dulce, a pesar del llanto, tranquilizadora.

Vio como Ikki se adelantó hacia el féretro, apretando la mano blanca, besando su frente; no había lágrimas en el rostro del Fénix, quizás por que esperaba llevar su llanto una vez estuviera solo a resguardo, quizás porque aún no había caído en la cuenta de que no estaría más a su lado… el shock pudo haber sido muy fuerte para él.

Hyoga también se adelantó luego que Ikki volvió a su lugar, no tenía una flor en sus manos como los demás, tan solo algo que Shun apreciaría más. Se paró frente al ataúd, quitándose del cuello el rosario de su madre, para enredarlo luego entre los dedos blancos. Se acercó tanto, que pudo sentir el aroma de los Lirios invadir sus fosas nasales.

—Te amo, Shun. —Susurro en su oído, antes de besar los labios finos.

Las lágrimas volvieron afluir, y agradeció que eso pasara. No quería ver cuando las llamas abrazaran el cajón, ni siquiera quería imaginarse ese momento. Cerró los ojos, volviéndose a preguntar los porqués una y otra vez, tratando de averiguar si todo aquello era un designio divino, o si el universo entero estaba en su contra.

Aunque supiera que no era así, no podía evitar preguntárselo; Shun había elegido por sí mismo, morir, en el mismo momento en que besos sus labios y se despidió de él en la ventana.

Si al menos hubiera escrito sus últimos sentimientos en aquel diario, no estaría haciendo tantas conjeturas.

"Cobije su alma entre mis brazos, dejándome invadir por una calidez tal… que abraso cada parte de mí, probé un calor que parecía no existir en él, y me fue imposible contener mi amor. Si Hyoga lo supiera, es muy probable que se ría de mí, sin tomarme en cuenta… alegando que aun soy muy niño, algo que sin duda lo soy; pero eso no significa que no lo pueda amar".

Suspiro en la oscuridad de su cuarto, en la soledad en la que se envolvió luego del funeral. Aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que pensar, pero seguía leyendo cada pensamiento explayado en las hojas de aquella agenda, si bien estaba llegando a creer que su amistad con Shun no había sido más que la punta del iceberg.

Después de todo, se había despedido de él con un 'Te amo'.

Arrojo la agenda a los pies de cama, tenía que descansar aunque sea unas horas, el sueño le haría bien, lo distendería. Se acomodó entre las almohadas, desajustando su corbata. Regulo su respiración, ya que venía muy agitado en los últimos momentos, y cerro sus ojos para dormitar un poco.

"_¿Cómo estás?"_

La voz suave se coló en su oído.

"_¡Sorprendido!"._

La risa cristalina se dejó oír, mientras Hyoga no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"_Estas soñando, Hyoga. A muy poco de cometer el mismo error que cometí yo… ¡Estoy aquí para despertarte!"._

"_¿Qué, no… por qué?. No, tú tendrías que decirme que me amas, y que de aquí en adelante estaremos juntos. Si no dices eso, esto no es un sueño, es una pesadilla"._

Hyoga grito, alejándose de Shun. La alegría que lo invadió al verlo cuando sus ojos se abrieron en aquel lugar, se esfumo en un solo segundo.

Shun, a pesar de todo, le siguió sonriendo, estaba igual a cuando lo vio por última vez, su cabello seguía corto, y sus ojos algo acuosos; exactamente igual a cuando lo dejo en el hospital, antes del beso en la ventana.

"_Esto es un sueño, Hyoga. No hace falta que te diga que te amo, creo que eso ya lo sabes. Y si lo que sientes es tan grande como lo que sentí… no cometerás el mismo error que yo, tienes que despertar"._

Shun dejó caer por su mejilla una lagrima solitaria, sentía un poco de vergüenza estar allí parado frente a Shun, luego del camino cobarde que encontró para huir de la realidad.

"_No entiendo lo que dices"._

"_No es difícil. Debes olvidarme… fui muy egoísta contigo, y niisan no debió darte la agenda, lo siento Hyoga"._

Una sonrisa pareció brillar de golpe en sus labios, tanto que Hyoga no quiso seguir discutiendo con él, pero no por ello quería que todo terminara allí.

"_No, no quiero, me quedare contigo. Así debió ser"._

Shun negó suavemente.

"_Tienes que olvidar esto, te obligue a pensar y a sentir cosas que quizás no sentías… tu lugar no es aquí. No quiero que acabes como yo, pendiendo de una ilusión"._

"_¿Y cómo puedo olvidarte?... Si no estás, ¿cómo voy a saber si en verdad te amaba?. Si sigo sintiendo el dolor en el pecho sin saber por qué es"._

"_Podrás hacerlo, por eso estoy aquí… para ayudarte"._

El beso cubrió sus labios, presionándolos suavemente. Las lágrimas cesaron. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero si lo hacía era muy probable que Hyoga no se quisiera ir de allí, y tampoco pudiera hacerlo luego.

"_Te amo Shun… no sé por qué no lo supe antes"._

"_Lo sé… pero no te preocupes, lo único que te pido es que cuides a Ikki"._

Permaneció solo, en la blanca inmensidad de su mente, solo viendo como las páginas de aquel diario se borraban a medida que se iban pasando.

Comprendió que esa era la forma que Shun tenía de hacerlo olvidar sus sentimientos, hasta la última palabra que hablaba de su amor, ya no estarían allí para leerlas.

Ahora que podía llegar a reconocer sus sentimientos, debía olvidarlos… la vida en verdad era muy cruel con él.

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales:** Final descolgado, ¿no?. Lo sé, es porque se supone que hay una continuación a este fic, algo de Hyoga e Ikki. Veré si puedo encontrar los borradores para continuarla.


End file.
